


Navy au

by 4ever_yours2



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: So this is just a Olivarry Navy au that I can't keep staring at without changing a thing and not post





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm that title is very creative  
> 

 

When Oliver first met Barry in high school, he didn't trust him -however his best friend, Felicity, did.  
Oliver walked into the science lab to grab felicity. He saw Barry to the left but paid no attention to him "Hey felicity"  
"Hello Oliver"  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yup but one thing"  
"What is it?"  
"I have to do a project for science and Barry has to help" With his back to Barry Oliver gave felicity a 'really?' look so she gave him a 'yes' look. "Ok then"  
As the three of them walked out Oliver never looked back at Barry.  
"He doesn't like me, does he?" Barry whispered to Felicity when she fell into step beside him  
"I think the word would be 'mistrusting'"  
"What did I do?"  
"Nothing, but Oliver is Oliver'" and that was the only explanation she gave him.  
Once back at Felicitys place she told Barry to set up the science stuff in the lounge room while she put her unnecessary stuff in her room. When she left the air was awkward and tense between Oliver and Barry.  
After a moment of silence Barry broke it "Why don't you trust me?"  
"Something seems off about you"  
"Like?"  
"I haven't figured that out yet"  
Barry gave him a nod then continue his work. Once Felicity came back Oliver gave her a lame excuse and left.  
"Felicity what am I doing wrong? Why won't he trust me?" Barry all but whined after Oliver left  
"You are doing absolutely nothing wrong"  
"Then why doesn't he trust me, please don't say 'Oliver is Oliver' again"  
"Barry I don't know"  
"Then how did he trust you?"  
"Well we grew up together"  
"Oh" Barry didn't asked about him for the rest of the night.

*The next day*  
"You should give him a chance"  
"Why?"  
"He isn't a bad guy, why don't you trust him?"  
"Because something is off about him!"  
"Like what? how can you say that about a guy you don't even know"  
Oliver gave her a blank stare "So you will give him a chance?" Felicity sounded hopeful  
"Fine"  
At lunch Oliver ran into Barry in the halls "Oh Oliver sorry" Barry avoided his eyes  
"Felicity said I should give you a chance"  
Barry stared at him in shock "She did?" Oliver nodded "Well I have to head to class but we could hang out after school?" Barry sounded nervous  
"Sure" Oliver replied and Barry ran off 'Who goes to class during lunch?' Oliver wondered as he walked off.  
Barry was waiting out front of the school when Oliver walked out "So what did you want to do?" Barry asked  
"Walk and talk?" Barry nodded so they walked off in a random direction from the school.  
Barry and Oliver talked until the sun started to set. "Wow we've talked for a while, huh?"  
"Yeah, sorry I might've misjudged you"  
"It's fine Oliver"  
"Which way to your house? I'll walk you home"  
Barry pointed to the left "That way" so he and Oliver walked the few blocks to his house.  
"Thank you" Barry said as he opened his door  
"No problem, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Oliver turned and walked away.

Barry laid in his bed lost in his thoughts, he knows he shouldn't fall for Oliver, that it doesn't work because he doesn't do relationships-real relationships and that's what Barry wants but Oliver could never provide that.

The next day at school Barry wanted to talk to Oliver but he saw Oliver making out with some girl in the hallway and he didn't want to interrupt him. So he ran off to find Felicity.  
"Barry? everything ok?"  
"Yeah it's just...."  
"Oliver?"  
"Yeah last night didn't change anything"  
"Barry I'm sorry"  
"It doesn't matter, it's just him right?"

Oliver walked into the cafeteria and spotted Felicity and Barry at a table and decided to join them. "Hey guys"  
"Hey Oliver" Felicity replied and Barry just gave him a short wave. Their conversation lasted throughout lunch and they all promised to hang out later.

It's been a year since Barry and Oliver became friends. Barry's feelings for Oliver haven't died, he has tried to move on and he tried to dated a few girls, patty, iris and Caitlin but it never got past the first date. Oliver has a few different girls a week and it has only fuelled Barry's frustration.  
"Hey Barry"  
"Yeah?" they were hanging out on the field  
"Can you help me with my science homework?" It wasn't an unusual request as Oliver could never grasp the science subject.  
"Sure, my house or yours?"  
"Mine, I'll see you after school" Oliver then got up and left for his next class.

*At Oliver's house*  
They sat beside each other in front of Oliver's over large desk with their science homework laid in front of them.  
"Do you get it now?" Barry asked Oliver once he explained it to him again  
"Yeah"  
"Explain it to me then"  
"Uhh..... I can't" Oliver was too busy staring at Barry than listening to him.  
Barry explained again, and again and again. It took an hour before it finally sunk into Oliver's head "Alright we're all done, didn't take as long as last time" Barry gave Oliver a cheeky grin  
"Did you want me to drive you home?"  
"Yes, thank you"  
When they arrived at Barry's house Barry glanced at him  
"Thank you for helping Barry"  
"No problem, see you tomorrow Ollie" with that Barry jumped out of Oliver's car.  
"You're home late" Barry jumped ten feet in the air when he heard joes voice "Please don't tell me you were with Oliver again?"  
"Dad I was just helping him with science"  
"I can understand that but I know, hell we all know, you're in love with him"  
"We all? who?"  
"Me, Iris, patty, felicity, Caitlin, Cisco, go ask a stranger to stare at you while you stare at Oliver and they will know you're in love" Barry just stared at him "Bear I'm just concerned that you're going to get your heart broken by him"  
"But dad we're not even dating plus he doesn't even do relationships"  
"I'm just concerned for you, goodnight Barry"  
"Night dad"

*Next day at school*  
Oliver and Barry were hanging out on the football fields again, Barry was babbling about science again and Oliver was just staring at his lips, til he leaned in.  
"Is this ok?" Oliver asked when he was an inch from Barry's face. Instead of responding Barry grabbed Oliver's head and kissed him.  
"Finally!" Barry jumped back from Oliver and saw Felicity "Oh....sorry I interrupted"  
"So are you two finally dating now?" Felicity asked, Barry stared at Oliver.  
"Yes" Oliver replied while staring at Barry.

Two years on and Barry wanted to become a forensic science for the police and Oliver wanted to join the navy. Once Oliver told him that he wanted to join the navy Barry couldn't be happier for him but once alone with Felicity he voiced his concerns.  
"But what if he never comes home, what if he gets stranded?"  
"Barry, he will come home and he would never get stranded"  
"I just can't help these negative thoughts"  
"Felicity- oh hi Barry" Ray said as he walked into Felicitys office  
"Hey Ray"  
"So Felicity I just wanted to confirm our plans for tonight"  
"Yes Ray dinner at 7"  
"Well I have to go meet Oliver I'll talk to you later Felicity"  
"Bye Barry"  
~  
"Barry?" Oliver called out once Barry arrived home from his talk with Felicity  
"Yeah?" Barry replied as he walked into their lounge room to see Oliver watching TV. Barry sat down beside Oliver and cuddled up to him "What're you watching?"  
"Some old movie"  
"Mmmm" Barry hummed in response and before he knew it he fell asleep.  
The next morning Barry woke up on the couch without Oliver. Barry got up and made himself breakfast and sat on the couch for the rest of the day til Oliver got home at 5pm.  
"Hey babe?" Oliver called out once arriving home  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we going for a jog now?"  
"Yeah"  
Once outside they started a nice even pace for the next hour. Nearing home Barry called out "I'll race you!" and sprinted home not waiting to see if Oliver heard him or not. Barry obviously won but not by much and once Oliver reached him he picked Barry up "Not fair"  
"Aw poor baby can't handle losing"  
Oliver just stared at him and gave him a quick kiss.

*The next night*

"Why won't you tell me how much these restaurants cost?" Barry whined to Oliver  
"Because I am the one taking you out on a date and the price tag is for my eyes only"  
Don't get Barry wrong but he doesn't like it when Oliver spends too much money on him and going to these fancy restaurants every two weeks has to make some sort of a dent in his pay check.  
Towards the end of dinner Oliver proposed to Barry and Barry agreed instantly.

*Next Week*  
It was time to say goodbye to Oliver as it was his time to set out in the navy.  
"Promise me you'll come home?" a concerned Barry asked Oliver  
A deep kiss was given "I promise"

*Next month*  
As Barry was lounging around at home a knock was heard. Barry got up and answered the door.  
It was two navy officials "Barry Allen?"  
"Yes?"  
"I regret to inform you but Oliver Queen was KIA"  
Barry couldn't help but drop to his knees


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Oliver's pov but there is some Barry mostly to set out the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm going to leave the chapters number complete until I figure out how many chapters there is going to be and if I'm going to continue from a chapter bc sometimes I just get lazy with stories

It was time to say goodbye to Oliver as it was his time to set out in the navy.  
"Promise me you'll come home?" a concerned Barry asked Oliver  
A deep kiss was given "I promise"  
A bell was heard and that was when Oliver knew he had to go "I love you Barry"  
"I love you Oliver" Barry replied as he hugged Oliver one last time. Oliver walked towards the line up to board the boat. As he reached the top he took one last look at Barry, memorising his beautiful features, and waved as the boat set off.

  
It took a month before they encountered their first real challenge. It was too much. Half the ship was destroyed and the crew lost. Oliver was apart of this. However he, along with a few others, survived. They found a piece of the debris to lie on. Oliver lost count of the days they were stuck on the piece. Days and nights blurred into one. They all thought they were going to die, either from the heat or starvation, until they saw an island. They all paddled desperately towards it and once reaching shore quickly, with shaky legs, ran towards solid ground. "We need to find food" Oliver spoke up with a hoarse voice.   
"Me and Sara will go this way" Shado said "You and shade go that way" she said looking at Oliver.   
It didn't take long to find food and they found shelter in a broken plane. "This place will have to do for now. Tomorrow we search the island for others" Slade said as they ate. "Like earlier me and Sara will check the north and west, you and Ollie check the south and east"  
"Alright" Oliver said as Slade nodded in agreement.   
The next day Oliver and Slade checked their parts of the island and only found a broken down submarine just off shore. However Sara and Shado found an army camp. They weren't friendlies. "We have to be careful. They are dangerous" Shado warned the others.

  
It had been a year since their arrival on the island and they only encountered the others once. But it left Slade in a dangerous situation, he was injured badly. The worse part was that the 'cure' was on that submarine and Oliver was the only one capable of swimming out to it. Once he came back the leader had Slade and Shado at gun point "Now Mr Queen you can choose to either save her or him. One must die"  
"No leave them out of this. I got your drug, enough for both of you. Let them go"  
"If you don't choose, I will" He replied cruelly. Oliver didn't move. "Oliver save Shado, I'm a dead man anyway" Slade pleaded "Shut up" The leader screamed "So who will it be" Oliver didn't move "5, 4" he started counting down "No you got what you wanted let them go!" "3,2" he continued "Save Shado!" "one" he shot Shado "No!" Oliver screamed as he ran towards her falling corpse "No!" Slade screamed but was immobilised to do anything "You killed her Oliver!" he screamed as Oliver caught her dead body. Oliver didn't say anything as he stared at her lifeless eyes. The army men let Slade go as they followed their leader, who now has the drug, into the jungle of the island. Slade took her from Oliver, crying as he held her "Why didn't you save her?!" he screamed at Oliver "I, I'm sorry Slade"   
"Just go you murderer!" Slade yelled as Oliver backed up, he had never seen Slade so mad. He knew he needed time so he walked back towards the plane. "Where's Slade and Shado?" Sara asked once he returned "Shado" Oliver stuttered, trying to controlling himself "Shado is dead and I think it's my fault"   
"What happened Ollie?" Sara asked as she walked closer to him "The army guys found us and forced me to grab some drugs from them. It would've save Slade but when I returned they were both at gunpoint and I had to choose who to save. I couldn't choose so he did for me and now Shado is dead and Slade probably hates me" Oliver couldn't contain his tears "It's not your fault Ollie" Sara said as she wiped the tears from his face "You couldn't choose and no one can blame you for that"   
But no mattered how many times she tried to convince him Oliver knew in his heart that it was his fault. The biggest factor that contributed to this was when Slade kidnapped Sara and screamed it in his face "You couldn't choose! it's your fault that Shado is dead! You. Killed. Her!" Slade screamed at Oliver while holding a sword to Sara's neck "Now you will know the pain of losing a love one!"   
"Slade don't kill her. She didn't do anything" Oliver pleaded "Your anger is with me not her"  
"Too bad" Slade replied as he sliced Sara's neck open "No!" Oliver screamed, he wanted to run to her falling corpse but couldn't as he was shackled to the wall behind him. "Do you feel that hole in your chest?" Oliver could "That's exactly how I felt when you killed Shado!" Slade yelled as he walked out of the room. Leaving Oliver to Sara's dead body and the relentless darkness.  
Oliver eventually escaped the shackles and confronted Slade with a sword of his own. "Oh look the boy has finally escaped" They both battled and Oliver eventually overpowered him "Come on, kill me, I know you want to" Slade said as Oliver held the sword to his heart. Swinging back slightly Oliver drove the sword through Slade's heart. Oliver's body sunk besides Slade's dead body, crying, he had lost everyone. He didn't even have a way off the island anymore. All their dreams of leaving together were shattered. Oliver didn't know how he was going to survive alone. But for the sake of the others he knew he had to. Shado and Sara wouldn't like him to fall into  a pit of depression. So with that in mind he walked out of the cave with tears still streaming down his face.  
Oliver lost count of the days. Each blurred into the next. The only thing in his mind was surviving. Nothing was ever constant on the island, people coming and going or a new group of people found. Oliver tried numerous times to hitch hike on their way on to the island, either by boat or plane but he never got far as the place was either too heavily fortified or he got caught and had to hide for a few days to let the heat off of him. Once he was left completely alone with the last group leaving ages ago Oliver started making SOS signs. It took a while before some fishers noticed. "What's your name?" Oliver tried to talk but it had been a while since his last drink of water so he tried to indicate his needs and thankfully one caught on "he needs water!" One screamed as another ran off and come back with said water and handed it too him. He took large gulps before attempting to talk "My name" his voice still horse "My name is Oliver Queen" he stated

"Where are you from?"  
"America"   
"Well you're a long way from home"  
"Where am I?"  
"North China Sea"  
"Can someone return me home?"  
"Well we're not going near America but I know of someone who is, we will return to port and transfer you to that boat but for now you must be starving" a nod from Oliver "Ok Leo will take you below deck and give you some food"   
It took several days for Oliver to return to a very different Star City (Previously Starling City). Oliver felt lost so he turned to news papers for information. It was 2016(*), it had been 6 years since he was gone. After reading the boring paper that didn't provide much information he wanted to find Barry. However he knew he couldn't until he wrapped his head around his new found environment. So he decided to wonder around town with his hood up so no one would recognise him.

( **POV skip to Barry** )  
Life was difficult without Oliver. Most days Barry couldn't find the will to move from his bed but somehow he did. Life moved on but he didn't. Everyday in his too big house felt like a reminder of Oliver and after some time he couldn't take it, so he moved to a smaller apartment -but still in Star City. He buried himself in his forensic work, he didn't date anymore. He just felt like he couldn't handle losing someone else again. He had his friends and they hung out occasionally. But his work is his life for now.   
It was late at night, around 11pm when Barry decided to leave the club his friends decided to hang out it, it was too dark in there so he left. And as he was walking home that's when he caught a glimpse of _him_. Barry only saw his face for a second but he knew.  
Oliver had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah or nah?  
> * = Yeah I probably warped his backstory on the island a bit and I know the years away and coming back are different but honestly I can't remember it clearly so here is my version of it


	3. Chapter 3

Barry ran after him but he was a shadow in the night so all he caught was air. Barry swore he saw Oliver. ' _But how? Oliver died six years ago'_ Barry thought miserably.  
Barry tried to run facial recognition at work the next day but nothing happen. ' _Of course, he was always good a hiding himself._ '  
That night Barry wondered through the whole town just looking for him. It was difficult as the city was huge. At points he thought he saw him but it was someone who looked like him. "Hey-" Barry said once more turning around another guy who he thought was Oliver "Oh sorry" not him. Barry sighed irritated ' _This is just difficult_ ' However Barry continued his search but only got through half of the City.  
The following night he decided to check the poor part of town. After hours of searching he caught a glimpse of him again. But once again he was too slow. ' _God damn it!_ ' this was just playing on Barry's nerves and with each passing second he was getting fed up.  
After endlessly searching for almost a month Barry just about gave up. He was just sulking around when a knock came. "Hey Barry" it was Caitlin  
"Hey Caitlin"  
"So me, Cisco, Jay, Harrison and Hartley are going clubbing tonight you wanna come too?"  
It was a good idea to take his mind off Oliver "Yeah sure"  
"We'll see you there at 7?"  
"Yeah I'll see you then"  
When seven rolled around he got ready and left for the club. Upon arriving he saw everyone waiting out front for him. "I'm not too late am I?" Barry asked cheekily  
"No, just on time" Hartley replied sarcastically  
As everyone moved to enter the club Harrison had his arm around Hartley and Jay was holding hands with Caitlin and Cisco had no one so Barry fell into step beside him "So we're the loners?"  
"Yup, poor us" Cisco replied and Barry just laughed.  
The night was fun. Barry and Cisco laughed at the couples trying to dance and shared some shots. One guy tried to hit on Barry but he passed on that. "Dude he was like major hot why pass him up?" Barry gave him a stare "Really?" Cisco replied understandingly  
"Yes, I guess I forgot to mention that I saw him the last month?"  
"Yes you forgot to mention!" Cisco replied shocked "Did you find him?"  
"If I did he would be standing beside me now" Barry replied sadly while looking down at the dirty bar "I tried looking for him but got nothing"  
"Dude I'm so sorry"  
"Don't worry"  
Another round of shots were ordered and the fun continued for the rest of the night.  
Two days after clubbing with his friends he thought that spending some time with his father would be good "Hey dad"  
"Barry it's so good to see you" Henry replied while pulling Barry into a hug.  
"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Henry asked while leading Barry inside to sit at the dinner table  
"I just wanted to see you" Barry replied, smiling  
They talked about everything until Barry told him about Oliver "Dad I saw Oliver last month"  
"Oliver? but didn't you say he was KIA six years ago?"  
"I thought so too but I got a glimpse of him last month."  
"Im not trying to sound rude but if it was just a glimpse did you really see him?"  
"I knew Oliver for six years dad it was him"  
"Ok just don't go crazy looking for him"  
After he left he decided to go visit Felicity. "So is it Miss Smoak or Felicity?" Barry asked while walking into her office  
"Barry!" She replied excitedly "It's been forever how are you?"  
"I'm good, how has life been for you?"  
"Well guess what?"  
"What?"  
She held up her left hand that a nice ring on her finger "Ray and I are engaged"  
A giant smile broke out on Barry's face "Really? When did Ray propose?"  
"Two nights ago"  
"Congrats" Barry said while hugging her  
"Ok now" She said, still a little excited, while sitting behind her desk and motioning for Barry to sit as well "What brings you here?"  
"I saw Oliver last month"  
her face contorted into disbelief "What?"  
"Last month after leaving a club I caught a glimpse of Oliver" she had a doubtful look on her face "Before you say 'are you sure?' I know I saw him Felicity. It might've been just a glimpse but I know his face!"  
"Did you see him again?"  
"I've been looking for him for the past month and I got nothing"  
"I'm not sure what to say Barry" a sad nod was given from Barry "Well congrats on your engagement and I wish nothing but happiness for the both of you" Barry said as he got up to leave "Thank you Barry"  
Once more Barry was sulking at home when a knock was heard. "Hello?" Barry asked as he opened it "Barry?" an uncertain but very familiar voice asked.  
Barry opened the door and saw Oliver standing there "Oliver?"  
"Hey Barry" he replied and Barry couldn't help but hug him tightly as he started to cry. "Where were you?" Barry asked  
"I -let's sit down its a long story" Oliver replied as he moved them both towards the couch.  
"I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner" Oliver said as he looked towards the ground  
"So I did see you last month?"  
"Yes"  
"Why didn't you show up sooner?"  
"I wanted to get adjusted to everything before coming home"  
"Now you're adjusted?"  
"Yes"  
"You're not going to leave?"  
"You're stuck with me now" a laugh was heard from both of them  
"But they said you were KIA but what really happened?"  
"We were attack and the side of the ship that I was on exploded. However some of us survived, barely. We found an island but we weren't alone." Oliver looked away for a moment "The others died and I was the sole survivor" Barry could tell he didn't want to go into details. "I'm glad you made it back" Barry said as Oliver gave him a long kiss "Me too" Oliver as he rested his forehead on Barry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks (


End file.
